Antitheft devices which attach to an automobile steering wheel have been known heretofore, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,110 to Fain; 4,103,524 to Mitchell et al; and 3,462,982 to Moore. Such devices include a section which extends outwardly beyond the periphery of the steering wheel a predetermined distance, wherein rotation of the wheel is limited by engagement of such section with an interior surface of the vehicle or the operator. While devices known heretofore are functional, they include several undesirable features. For example, these devices are limited by their construction to steering wheels of specific sizes. Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,982 discloses a device wherein the spacing between the steering wheel engaging hooks is restricted by the length of a ratchet bar over which a locking mechanism and a movable hook travel. Mitchell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 and Fain U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 disclose devices wherein the spacing between the hooks is fixed. Although Fain U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 discloses an alternate embodiment wherein the spacing between the hooks and lugs is adjustable, the amount of adjustment is limited. Accordingly, the sizes of steering wheels to which these devices can be attached is limited.
Another problem with such devices is that they appear susceptible to being overcome by physical force or manipulation. The locking mechanisms of Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,982 and Mitchell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 are exposed, and include pry points thereabout in which a crowbar may be inserted in an attempt to overcome such mechanisms. Irrespective of whether such a device can be overcome by physical manipulation, they present prospective thieves with the appearance of being breakable. In this respect, substantial damage to the steering wheel or steering column can result from an attempt to pry such devices.
In addition to these problems, such devices are inconvenient, and at times difficult to use. As is readily apparent, the devices disclosed heretofore each include a relatively long bar for traversing a steering wheel. Due to their length, these devices cannot be stored conveniently in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, and therefore generally require storage in the trunk area. In this respect, they are not readily accessible to the vehicle operator for quick installation. In addition to the inconvenience of storing and retrieving such devices from the trunk area of the vehicle, their length and configuration make attempts to install such devices while the driver remains seated awkward and difficult.
In summary, devices for attachment to steering wheels known heretofore are, because of their configuration, awkward and inconvenient to use. In addition, such devices are not adjustible for use over a wide range of steering wheel sizes.
These and other problems are overcome by the present invention wherein an antitheft device for attachment to a steering wheel is provided, which device is quick and easy to use, collapsible to a compact size for convenient storage, and is designed to prohibit attempts to pry or disengage such device.